legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Carl Robinson
In construction Carl Robinson (born: Carl, the Count of Firenza) is one of the heroes debuted in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow & Sword of Kings Crossover - The Corbin Files, whose origin story and life story were explained one by one in the crossover, as well as LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Death Arc and the upcoming crossover, Firenza Junior, where he was the titular main protagonist. ''Biography Early life Carl is the son of Duke Firenza, a corrupt British Royal Members involved in many scandals. Even though the Duke was corrupt, however, he still cared for his son very much. Due to an expose to the Dark Mirror by accident, Duke Firenza's blood type was changed and became very special. Carl became the heir to this special blood type and had potential ability to become a new and powerful warlock, but due to his mother being a mortal, his magic power was concealed for many years and could not even to be detect by special device. When Carl was 4, the Second Tribulation, Pandora, came to London under the Hidden One's order searching for an heir to a special blood type. She managed to drive Duke Firenza insane before sacrifised his soul to the Hidden One. Then, Pandora managed to plant some powerful magic inside his arms and tried to brainwash him so that he could become the Hidden One's loyal puppet. However, her plan failed when Matt Robinson, a close friend of Katrina Crane and Reverend Knapp, who had escaped to London in order to avoid Lady Van Tassel, arrived with a young Laura Stuart to save him from Pandora and drove her back to Sleepy Hollow. Then, unknowing who the child's parents is, Matt managed to adopt the child Carl and they lived for many years until he was killed in actions, and Laura Stuart altered the child's memory. Matt abandoned magic ever since he tried to hide himself away from the crowd. When Carl was 21, years after Moloch's defeat in Old Timeline, Matt, with his face of a middle-aged man despited lived for centuries, lied about his age and joined Royal Air Force in order to fight the KnightWalker Family, but was soon killed by Terra of the Left before joining a battle. Terra secretly wanted to know about Carl's secret power so that he could use the young soldier as his puppet. However, Terra failed to find Carl even if he killed his father. After that, Carl encountered some bullies who bullied him when he was young, and his secret power was awakened. He slayed the bullies and got away with the murder since authorities pinned the crimes to the KnightWalker Family, who had already committed countless manslaughters. After that, to avenge his "father" and destroy the KnightWalker Family, Carl joined Royal Air Force as well. For many years, even during the times of World War III, Carl lived as an air force pilot. He did not know anything about the true reason behind his adoptive father's death or the truth behind his true parentage. Encounter with Heretics Quotes *"I am no cousin of yours."'' *''"Firenza? You lost me."'' *''"Good Riddence."'' *''"You know, those shots of yours needs to be improved, Your Holiness."'' *''"Man, my chances of surivival were higher when I was a soldier of fortune."'' *''"It's frigging chaos out of here!"'' *''"Justice is served."'' *''"Does he know Firenza?"'' *''"Dying for the army is one thing - That is MY choice."'' ''Main Theme Gallery TransRF.png RFConcept.png 04NEWRFFull.png Reckless_Fist_Attack.png Trivia *Unlike many other characters in ''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow, Carl's tragedy was not caused by Moloch or his minions. Hidden One and Pandora had caused his tragedy. *At first, Carl had no intentions to destroy Moloch, since he ONLY want to kill Pandora for revenge, but later he realized that Moloch was a greater threat and thus joined Team Witness. Category:CIS Productions Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:OCs Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Son of Villain Category:Cousin of Heroine Category:Cousin of Villain Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Royalty Category:Soldiers Category:Super Soldiers Category:Foot Soldiers Category:Military Characters Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Orphans Category:Sword of Kings characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Team Witness members Category:Characters in LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files Category:Type I Anti Heroes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Partial Human Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Superhumans Category:Mentally Insane Heroes Category:Anti Anti Christ Category:Aristocrats Category:Characters with Split Personalities Category:Black Haired Characters Category:White Haired Characters Category:Orange Eyed Characters Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Elementals Category:Ferrokinetic Chararacters Category:Characters carrying a dark secret Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Revolutionaries Category:Magic Users Category:Warlocks Category:Trash-Talking Characters Category:Wrathful Characters Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Mutants Category:Scary Characters Category:Unskilled but Strong characters